


Kiss Me Senpai

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-up Goshiki, Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Kissing prompt: when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them moreYour prompt: Goshiki giving Kindaichi a tight hug that makes them lose their breath.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Kudos: 2





	Kiss Me Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing prompt: when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more  
> Your prompt: Goshiki giving Kindaichi a tight hug that makes them lose their breath.

“Jeez, Kindaichi you’re so smart!!” Goshiki exclaims loudly as he turns the paper over to start on the other side. 

“I didn’t teach you anything you didn’t already know, I just reviewed and reminded you,” Kindaichi said with a soft smile. He couldn’t help the blush that touched high on his cheeks. He kept eyeing up and Goshiki while they studied independently. Goshiki really seemed to be zooming through his work since Kindaichi helped him. He couldn’t help the small amount of pride that filled him that he was able to help his senpai. 

The study session with Goshiki ended quicker than Kindaichi wanted, but they didn’t need to study anymore, he knew that but he couldn’t complain. Before Kindaichi was prepared Goshiki was hugging him so tightly that Kindaichi couldn’t breathe very well. “Senpai- I can’t breathe.”

Goshiki apologizes before letting go. Kindaichi takes in a large breath and his eyes land on Goshiki’s eyes. His senpai’s face is flushed and he’s a little bit jittery and Kindaichi’s eyes crunch in confusion. Kindaichi is leaning in before he can stop himself, his lips touch his senpai’s lips, and kisses him. His heart beats rapidly and he feels light-headed.

“Oh, shit, I shouldn’t have done that, are you sure that-?” Kindaichi huffs, pulling away, his words are cut off by the feel of Goshik’s lips against his. He takes a deep breath as he wraps his arms around the other's body. His senpai’s body, and smiles into the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> GoshiKin!!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
